


Hoodies and Knee Highs

by duck_doesnot_write



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I've been writing this at 2 am forgive me, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, No beta read cause chaos, Rae is a good friend, Soft Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), sykkuno is anxious as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duck_doesnot_write/pseuds/duck_doesnot_write
Summary: Sykkuno gets caught on stream wearing something that was out of the ordinary.But if everyone only knew what else was out of the ordinary.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 62
Kudos: 1568
Collections: Completed stories I've read, cute&knife





	1. Chapter 1: In Which Sykkuno is Anxious and Rae is a Supportive Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of internet personas, however if requested I will immediately take this down. 
> 
> Let's try to be respectful.
> 
> Anyway enjoy :)

(Sykkuno's PoV:)

Chat was currently going wild, as they all took in what he was wearing. It was nothing big as it was literally a black hoodie, specifically Corpse's hoodie but chat didn't need to know that.

He was certain that Corpse had no idea about the missing hoodie, however his chat often like to spout out things. He knew Corpse well enough that he'd look into it, meaning Sykkuno would get caught eventually. Oh well.

As he was thinking of Corpse's possible reaction, he glanced over at his chat. He knew the hoodie was a shock to everyone, as he rarely wears black, but nobody else knew about the other new item of clothing he was wearing. That alone started to make him worry, as he knew only one person would see him after the stream.

"Sykkuno? Sykkuno!!" Rae yelled, snapping him out of his thoughts momentarily. 

"W-What? Oh hi Rae!" He greeted, noticing that he was the only other one not in the lobby.

"We've been waiting for five minutes, are you okay? We weren't sure if you were having technical difficulties or something." She said. He smiled slightly, glad that someone came to check on him. "Nope, just got a bit distracted. I'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting." He apologized.

"Nah you're good! Wanna join the lobby now?"

"Yeah just give me a second," he started before quickly adding a question "U-Um would you mind if I sent you something real quick?" He messed with the soft fabric resting just above his knees, feeling anxious. 

"Of course, we should probably join now though. The others are probably waiting, and Corpse is probably dying because he can't simp for you." She teased, making him sputter out nonsense.

She laughed before switching over, leaving Sykkuno to follow behind slightly flustered. His chat was curious as to what he needed to message Rae about, but he politely stated it was private. His game loaded and the little green character showed up on the ship, his ears immediately filling with chatter.

"Sykkuno there you are!" Ludwig exclaimed, getting Sykkuno to smile again. "Y-Yeah sorry guys, I was a bit distracted." He said, earning a bunch of people saying it was okay.

Lily let out a sudden gasp, catching everyone's attention. "Sykkuno my chat is going crazy about you right now, saying you're wearing black. Is that true Sykkuno? I didn't think you owned anything that wasn't colorful." She said.

"Oooo!" Both Rae and Poki said at the same time, making him feel embarrassed. It wasn't like he didn't own dark clothes, it was just an odd occurrence. He messed with his hair out of habit, before thinking of a reply. "I'm going for something new I guess heh. It's no big deal honestly."

Oh but it was, not that he would admit that of course. He heard a small "Hmm," from Corpse which instantly told him that he knew it was his. Well, cats out of the bag he supposes. Everyone else all made a small comment on it, talking about how this is his dark side look or something along those lines. He heard a all buzz coming from his phone as they all decided to start the game. 

The words crewmate popped up on his screen, making him relax and glance at his phone. He quickly told chat that he'd be afk for a second before turning off his camera, so chat wouldn't call him out on texting.

Rae: Wearing your boyfriend's hoodie huh? ;)

He felt heat rise to his cheeks, slowly regretting telling Rae about his and Corpse's relationship. As all she does is tease the both of them about it, in a friendly way of course.

Sykkuno: What? No!  
Sykkuno: Maybe...

He waited for her to respond and looked over at his screen, seeing Ludwig protecting him at the drop ship. Chat must have told him he was afk. He felt bad for not playing at the moment, but he was feeling anxious and needed reassurance from Rae.

Speaking of which, his phone buzzed again. 

Rae: I knew it! You never wear black on your own! Anyway, what did you need to talk about?

He looked at the message and hesitated about telling her. She wouldn't judge him right? No no, of course not. She's his friend.

Sykkuno: I'm really nervous about something...  
Sykkuno: You see, I might have gotten some knee high socks the other day from a fan. At first I thought it was silly, but it turns out that I really like them... which makes me feel wrong about enjoying them...

He found himself messing with the soft fabric again, anxiety going through the roof. Rae took a few to reply, making him think she didn't want to speak with him anymore. He seemed to forget they were playing a game, and that was probably why she was taking a bit. But his head was already going into an anxious spiral. Before the thoughts got too bad he heard a string of buzzes, one message from Corpse and two from Rae.

Sykkuno hesitantly opened the message from Corpse, scared that Rae told him.

Corpse: Everything okay Sy? Ludwig said you've been afk for the past few minutes.

Sykkuno: Of course! Just trying to fix something on stream, no worries :)

He felt bad for lying, but he knew if he mentioned he was feeling anxious that Corpse would come and check on him immediately. Which would have seemed somewhat suspicious, but he tried not to think if that at the moment as he looked at his new message.

Corpse: Okay :) Let me know if you need anything

He smiled before changing over and opening Rae's messages, ignoring that a meeting was called a few seconds ago. That would explain why Corpse found time to message him, well it would have if he was paying attention.

Rae: Aw Sykkuno, I bet you look cute. Please don't feel bad for wearing and enjoying them.  
Rae: If it makes you feel good and happy then you should wear them. If anyone somehow sees and gives you hell, I will fight them for you. Don't test me.

He smiled again, finding comfort in the fact she doesn't hate him for it. He quickly typed back, ignoring the game even further as this time Rae decided to protect him.

Sykkuno: Thanks Rae, that made me feel a bit better :) No one on stream will see them though, as I'll probably be sitting down the whole time...  
Sykkuno: The only person who will see them is Corpse though...What if he thinks I'm weird?

A series of buzzes followed. 

Rae: Then I will fight him duh  
Rae: But seriously I think he'll like them. I mean he'll probably die on the spot after seeing you on his clothes. Maybe the knee highs will get a very positive reaction out of him if you know what I mean ;)

Sykkuno: Oh thanks, I really hope so  
Sykkuno: Wait a second!! I wouldn't go that far!

He felt his face heat up yet again and decided to set his phone down, already knowing that Rae was probably laughing. He tried calming down before turning his camera back on, quickly apologizing to chat for being awhile. As soon as his focus was back on the game, Lily's body was found.

"I was protecting Sykkuno!" Rae said, quickly giving them both an alibi. "Y-Yeah I was fixing something on stream and I saw both Ludwig and Rae take turns protecting me. So they couldn't be the imposters." He said, not really sure if that 100% cleared them but still. Toast suddenly spoke up, saying he saw Poki vent which immediately got votes casted on her.

Right after she was ejected, there was the message on screen saying victory. Everyone cheered and quickly returned back to the lobby.

~~~~~

It was roughly four hours later, and they decided to call it quits for the night. They all shared a small goodbye, leaving Sykkuno alone in the lobby.

"Well guys, that was a fun stream! Apologies again for the technical difficulties at the beginning. But I still hope you all enjoyed! I will see you guys later, and thank you for watching!" He cheered before turning off his stream. He excited out of the game and removed his headphones, slowly leaning back against his chair. It was fun playing with his friends tonight, even though there were lingering bouts of anxiety in his head throughout the stream.

He heard his phone buzz once more and grabbed it, face feeling warm after reading Rae's last message.

Rae: Good luck tonight ;))

He groaned and hid his face in his hands, silently declaring he hated her. Okay that wasn't the truth, he didn't hate her but still. He snapped out of his thoughts as a small knock was heard from his door. He tensed up, finding himself nervous again.

"Sy, you in there?' Corpse asked quietly from the other side of the door.

He quickly sat up, trying to get rid of any wavering anxiety. "C-Come in! I'm done steaming." He finally calls back. Corpse walks in a second later, freezing as soon as his eyes landed on Sykkuno.

"Holy shit."


	2. Chapter 2: In Which Corpse Nearly Has a Heart Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Corpse's perspective on what happened last chapter, and maybe a bit more.

(Corpse's PoV)

Corpse found himself drumming his thumbs on his desk, as he waited with everyone else in the lobby for Rae to get back with Sykkuno. 

Everyone was talking about Ludwig's Christmas album as they waited, Corpse adding bits of input here and there but not much. His thoughts were more occupied with where Sykkuno was, which made him accidentally ignore his chat.

Usually Sykkuno would be one of the first people in the game lobby, however it had been five minutes. Corpse was about to check on him to see if he was okay, but Rae already beat him to the punch. They all waited an extra minute or so before Rae's little red character popped up, quickly followed by Sykkuno's green one. 

"Sykkuno there you are!" Ludwig exclaimed, running small circles around him. "Y-Yeah sorry guys, I was a bit distracted." Sykkuno explained softly, to which everyone said it was okay. Corpse stayed silent, wondering what had Sykkuno so distracted. Maybe chat was acting up?

A small gasp from Lily cut off his thoughts. "Sykkuno my chat is going crazy about you right now, saying you're wearing black. Is that true Sykkuno? I didn't think you owned anything that wasn't colorful." She said, which immediately piqued Corpse's interest. He knew instantly that Sykkuno had stolen his hoodie, which made him smile. 

He had almost switched over to Sykkuno's stream to see for himself, almost. Didn't want to be didn't want to be distracted the whole stream thinking about how cute his boyfriend was.

"Oooo!" Both Poki and Rae said at the same time, clearly trying to tease him. "I'm going for something new I guess heh. It's no big deal honestly." Sykkuno said, making Corpse let out a small hum. It was quiet enough to not be heard by most, but he knew as much as he streamed with Sykkuno the older male had a tendency to single out his voice.

Everyone started making a small comment on the matter, saying he was becoming an anime antagonist or something. Corpse paid no mind, half tempted to text Sykkuno and tease him for stealing his hoodie. He had originally thought it was misplaced, turns out that wasn't the case. Suddenly Corpse couldn't wait until after the stream, so he can go over to Sykkuno's room and cuddle the fuck out of him.

So much for not being distracted.

The decided to start the game, to Corpse's dismay he got crewmate yet again. Everyone started walking off the drop ship, and he noticed Lud and Sykkuno staying there but he assumed the were talking to chat. So he went off and started doing tasks, Rae following behind him.

"Rachel."

"Corpse." 

She suddenly let out a small gasp, stopping her character from moving. "Uh Rae, you good?" He asked, looking around the screen to see if there was something unusual. "What? Oh yeah I'm good, just had a message sent to me from uh Janet about dinner. Sorry." She said, similar to the way she sounds when she's lying as imposter. 

Obviously, she wasn't the imposter because if she was he'd be already dead. He wasn't sure why she was lying, but figured it was none of his business.

Before he could think any further, a meeting was called. "Ludwig, Sykkuno why aren't you doing your tasks?" Leslie asked, accusation clear in her tone.

"Sykkuno is currently afk, and I was protecting him. Is that an issue?" Ludwig asked, making them all say no. There were no dead bodies, but Toast made an accusation already. Corpse paid no mind, as he was starting to worry about his boyfriend. 

He pulled out his phone and sent Sykkuno a quick message.

Corpse: Everything okay Sy? Ludwig said you've been afk for the past few minutes

He saw the small chat bubbles go, letting him know Sykkuno was typing back. 

Sykkuno: Of course! Just trying to fix something on stream, no worries :)

Corpse sighed softly, feeling as though that wasn't all that was going on. However he chose to let it slide, if Sykkuno wanted to tell him he would. And Corpse had to respect that, even though he still would worry.

Corpse: Okay :) Let me know if you need anything

He sat down his phone, his attention turning back to the game. They all decided to skip, but as they all did so Brooke ended up disconnecting on accident. 

"Should we restart the lobby?" Rae had asked. 

"No, I think if we speed through this we can figure out the imposters and quickly restart." Poki said, tone sounding convincing. It immediately made her seem somewhat suspicious to Corpse, but he kept quiet about it. Everyone agreed to keep playing, hopefully getting it the round over with. 

The voting screen left, leaving them all surrounded by the meeting table. Rae quickly announced she would protect Sykkuno to everyone who hadn't run off, so that Ludwig could play. He agreed and true to her word, Rae stayed put. Corpse walked over to where they were standing only to have Rae shoo him away.

He found himself rolling his eyes, but walked his character away. Seems like everyone was able to be around Sykkuno but him, at least in the game. He found himself mindlessly doing tasks, waiting for the next meeting to be called or something. 

He made small comments here and there to his chat, not paying attention to what was being said. Granted that was the general crewmate rule but oh well. He did accidentally let a small comment slip however.

"I hope Sykkuno's okay, he's been gone for awhile." 

He could already picture that line being clipped and posted onto YouTube before the stream ended, but it was a bit late now. It didn't really matter to him. He was about to finish his card swipe when Lily's dead body was reported. 

"I was protecting Sykkuno!" Rae announced. Corpse couldn't help but to smile as he finally heard Sykkuno's voice speak up. "Y-Yeah I was fixing something on stream and I saw both Ludwig and Rae take turns protecting me. So they couldn't be the imposters." He said.

There were a few noises of agreement before Toast decided to speak up. "It was Poki, I saw her vent on cams after she killed Lily." A few bubbles popped up saying members voted.

"What that's not true! How do we know you didn't kill Lily huh?" Poki asked, trying to take the suspicion off of her.

"I was with Toast, and we were on the way to call a meeting but found her body." Ludwig said. The timer started blinking red and everyone quickly finished there votes, all going onto Poki except one. 

She was ejected and the blue screen popped up, declaring victory. Everyone cheered and switched back over to the lobby.

Corpse heard a small buzz from his phone, making him glance at it. It was from Rae.

Rae: Oh boy! Do you have a surprise in store for you after stream! If I find out something bad happens I will not hesitate to fight you :)

Corpse stared at the message in confusion, wondering what Rae was talking about. Before he got a chance to send a response, another game had started.

~~~~

It had been roughly four hours later, and everyone was getting tired. They all decided to call it quits before saying a small goodbye. Corpse left the lobby before saying goodbye to his chat as well. 

"Well, that was a crazy lobby. I hope you all had fun, thank you all for watching." He said before shutting down his stream. It was a short and sweet goodbye, well kind of, but right now his mind was occupied. He glanced back at his phone, deciding to give Sykkuno a few minutes to end his stream. 

Corpse: What do you mean?

He had been under the impression it was most likely about Sykkuno, to be exact he was certain it was. His mind wondered back to the stream, Sykkuno hadn't gone afk anymore but his demeanor had seemed a bit off. Nobody else seemed to notice though. 

He thought he was just overthinking, and that everything was fine. However, Rae did mention something about after the stream and the potential to fight him. So who really knows?

There was a small buzz.

Rae: You'll just have to see ;)

He sat his phone down in confusion, but decided to ignore it. Corpse stood up, figuring Sykkuno was done with streaming by now. He turned everything off and started to make his way to Sykkuno's room.

He gently knocked on the door once he stood in front of it. "Sy, you in there?" He asked softly, just in case he was still streaming. There was a pause making Corpse worry, but it quickly went away as he got a response.

"C-Come in! I'm done streaming!" Sykkuno called out, making Corpse open his door. He found himself freezing as he took in the sight in front of him. 

Not only was Sykkuno in his hoodie, he also was dressed in soft blue knee highs. Corpse took in his appearance and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Holy shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all have been absolutely lovely in the comments and I'm glad you guys enjoy this story so far!


	3. Chapter 3: In Which Sykkuno Has Insecurities and Corpse Kisses Them Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno feels self conscious, and Corpse shows him how much he really loves him.

Sykkuno's PoV: 

Sykkuno found himself fidgeting under Corpse's gaze, anxiety slowly amplifying. What if Corpse thought he was a freak now? The hoodie might have been no big deal, but then again he took it without permission. There was also the matter with the knee highs. 

Before he could spiral into any further thoughts, Corpse finally moved from his spot. His right hand was suddenly placed on the back of Sykkuno's chair, making it lean back ever so slightly. "Sy, you look so fucking cute." Corpse said softly.

He felt his face get hot, making him want to hide. Surely Corpse had to he messing with him, right? He looked up slightly, eyes searching for any trace of dishonesty.

"Y-You don't think I look weird? I mean the hoodie I figured wouldn't be much of an issue, then again I know you are a bit protective over your things. Still, I figured it was okay. B-But um, I know the socks are a bit odd. A fan sent them to me, and it turns out I really liked them. I understand if you probably think it's-" His rambling was cut off by the feeling of Corpse's other hand touching his face. He forced himself to make eye contact, ready for any sort of disgust. 

"No Sykkuno, I still stand by my first statement. I suppose in this case my second one, as I literally said 'holy shit' when first walking in here. You look absolutely cute. The knee highs were a surprise, but let it be known that it's a very welcome one.

Sykkuno let out a shakey sigh, relief rushing over him. "O-Oh." 

Corpse laughed softly, eyes crinkling in amusement. It was a habit of Sykkuno's, noticing how Corpse's eyes always showed his emotions better than anything. Of course, he found all that out with Corpse's habit of wearing a mask. Which was currently no where in sight, so more than anything it was just Sykkuno being observant.

He was brought back into reality as Corpse placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth, teasing. "This explains a lot of things." He said, earning a shy smile from Sykkuno. "You seemed really anxious throughout the stream, you could have just told me Sy. I wouldn't have minded, however I do enjoy surprises." 

Sykkuno's felt his face heat up, embarrassment along with maybe flattery washing over him. "Well I'm glad you don't hate it! I just didn't think I would enjoy them as much as I do, but um I'm glad you enjoy them too." He said. 

Corpse's mouth opened slightly, as though he was gonna say something, but he closed it. Sykkuno was about to question him but the thought quickly vanished, as a small rush of goosebumps formed on his legs. Corpse had moved his left hand down, gently grazing over the skin above the knee highs. 

"You know, this is a good look for you. You look h- cute." Corpse said, earning a small giggle from Sykkuno. 

He knew what Corpse was originally going to say and a part of him felt the urge to tease the man. He wasn't often bold at times, and he knew that. This didn't stop him however.

"So you think I look hot?" He said, but it came out more like a question. Corpse's hand stopped for a second, his own face getting a bit red. 

"Extremely." 

Sykkuno felt Corpse's hand settle down onto his thigh completely, making his heart race a bit. He looked at Corpse, whose eyes shifted from his own down to Sykkuno's lips.

"Maybe you can show me just how much is extremely?" Sykkuno asked, tilting his head slightly. The next thing he felt was Corpse kissing him, grip tightening slightly on his thigh. It was nothing to get him worked up over, just something to remind him that he was Corpse's.

He instantly raised his own hands up to cup Corpse's face, kissing him backm He felt the other smile slightly into the kiss, which in turn led Sykkuno into a fit of giggles. Corpse pulled away slightly, a small pout resting upon his lips. 

The look was instantly washed away as Corpse started giggling as well. Both of them moved away slightly, but still in arms reach as they came down from their laughter. Sykkuno felt warmth cover him like a blanket as he looked at his giggling boyfriend, forgetting about all anxiety from earlier.

After they calmed down, Sykkuno found himself staring up at Corpse. 

"Thank you Corpse. You really made me feel better about this, and better about myself. So um, thank you." 

"Anything for you Sy, anything for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think? Should I add more? 
> 
> Either way I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thank you all for the support it really makes me happy :)


	4. Chapter 4: In Which Sykkuno's Wardrobe Gets a Bit Bigger and Corpse Isn't Complaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, to say that this was a pleasant surprise was an understatement. Corpse found himself staring yet again at a new, but very welcomed, sight in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few back and forth povs, but not a crazy amount. Also hello everyone! I had intended on this much sooner, but crappy internet delayed that. But here we are!
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> A protective Rae has entered the chat.

Corpse's PoV:

He was currently working in his office, trying to fix the beat of his current project. It was maybe a week after Sykkuno's new clothing choices, and Corpse was having the time of his life. However it took every ounce of him not to pounce on the other male.

He knew that Sykkuno was still getting used to the new style choices, so maybe pouncing on him would scare him away. Oh well, a man can dream he supposed. 

He let out a small sigh and glanced at his phone. Rae had demanded Sykkuno go shopping for clothes with her, and they'd been gone for at least four hours. How they managed that, he didn't know.

What he did know however, was that Rae was planning something. Call him paranoid if you will, but usually when Rae gets involved in matters she always plans something. It was proven just the other day when she had messaged him after among us, stating that he was in for a surprise. 

Either way, he knew something was up. Sighing yet again, he slowly turned himself back to his song. The beat wasn't quite there it, and it seemed like it was missing something. Before he could think too much of it, Rae had sent him a message.

Rae: We're back! Don't leave your office room thingy please. 

He felt a bit confused, but figured there was a reason behind his now apparent banishment. He picked up his phone sending her just a question mark. It was simple and straight to the point he thought.

It gave a small buzz again. 

Rae: There's a surprise waiting for you but if you come out now it'll be ruined. So stay in there or I'll fight you.

Well, he was right to say the least.

~•~

Sykkuno's PoV

"No.." 

"Yes!" 

He sighed, peaking his head out from the bathroom door attached to his and Corpse's shared room. Rae was currently standing with her arms across her chest, and an unamused look resting on her face. 

"He'll think this is weird. We should just retur-" 

"Sykkuno, you thought this about the knee highs and it turned out to be super positive. I'm sure this is no different, you seemed very excited at the store." She said while giving him a pointed look. He blushed slightly, adverting his gaze. 

"T-That was at the store and I-I wasn't exactly super excited." He denied, earning a sympathetic look from her.

"You know, I'm sure you look amazing and you know Corpse will feel the same way. He hasn't judged you before on things like this, so why should he now? That being said, if you are no longer comfortable we can return the clothes and call it good." She said softly, her voice sounding genuine. Sykkuno found himself shaking his head, before speaking up.

"Y-You promise not to laugh?" He asked nervously, hand moving to touch the sleeve of the hoodie he stole from Corpse again. He was scared, despite Rae being supportive at the store and even now. He knew it was irrational, but his anxiety was getting the best of him. 

"I promise." 

He sighed softly and stepped fully out of the bathroom, Rae's face instantly lighting up. He was wearing Corpse's hoodie, along with a black skirt that ended right above his knees with matching knee highs. He started messing with the sleeves, anxiety slowly eating away at him.

"I-I look stupid don't I?" 

"Absolutely not, you look cute Syk. I'm actually kind of surprised with how well black suits you, as I'm used to the more brighter Sykkuno." She gave an encouraging smile as she spoke. "In all seriousness, how do you feel about it?"

Sykkuno felt himself flush, feeling more embarrassed than anxious now. It wasn't something he'd wear often, but the idea of it on occasion seemed nice. Still though, he really liked it and even found himself to feel cute. 

It was a foreign feeling to say the least, as he never truly felt as cute as other's claimed. He was getting better about that, especially with the help of Corpse and his friends, but even then sometimes he didn't believe it. But right now as he looked down at the attire, he really felt cute. 

A small smile found itself resting on his lips, letting Rae know his answer before he even spoke. 

"I think- I think I really like it."

~•~

Corpse's PoV (last one)

There was a knock on his door, it was in a small pattern that only Rae ever did. He stood up from his chair and walked to the door, his muscles aching at the sudden movement. Corpse opened the door to reveal a serious looking Rae, he raised an eyebrow as he looked down slightly at her. 

"Hello Rachel." He greeted, earning the same look back.

"Hi Corpse. Listen I'm heading out because it's time to take Mika for a walk, but wanted to tell you goodbye first." She started, her arms crossing as she spoke. He waited, knowing Rae was planning on saying more. 

"Look, Syk found something today and was struggling with accepting the fact he enjoyed it. So please don't let me find out that you were an ass about it. I know you, and I know you are very accepting but still. I will not hesitate to fight you." 

He nodded his head, knowing full well that Rae would keep to her word. "I'm not going to be an ass, however you've piqued my interest as to what Sy found."

Her serious expression changed as a small smirk made itself present on her lips. "I guess you'll have to find out for yourself. That being said, I do have to leave. So don't have too much fun." She said, making Corpse fight the urge to say 'yes mom'.

They both exchanged a small goodbye, Corpse waiting to hear the sound of the front door to close. When it did he quickly left his office, calling out Sykkuno's name in the process. 

"In here!" He heard being called from the direction of their bedroom. 

Corpse made his way to their bedroom and opened the door. His eyes widened and he felt something similar to what he did just a week prior. Well, to say that this was a pleasant surprise was an understatement. Corpse found himself staring yet again at a new, but very welcomed, sight in front of him.

Sykkuno was standing in front of him clad in all black, fidgeting with the sleeves of Corpse's hoodie. Corpse found his eyes wondering downward, a small smile resting on his face as he saw the skirt that seemed to flow just right above his boyfriend's knees. Finally there were the knee highs that seemed to match. 

Corpse found himself wondering what he had done to be graced with such a sight, but damn if he wasn't going to try to keep doing it. He snapped out of his thoughts as Sykkuno started to speak, the nervousness clear in his tone.

"W-What do you think?" 

Corpse found himself walking towards Sykkuno, his hands moving to rest on the latters hips. He was smiling down at Sykkuno and despite the fact he was wearing a mask, he knew that the other could tell. 

"Jesus Sy, I think you look absolutely stunning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the skirt was new, however I wanted to try something different. Hope that was okay :)


	5. Chapter 5: In Which Chat Sees Something They Weren't Supposed To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno is streaming Among Us, and accidentally shows chat something he wasn't supposed to. 
> 
> Needless to say, some people weren't too happy and things go crazy from there.
> 
> (Major Hurt/Comfort in this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I wrote a super long chapter for you guys, I think it's the longest for this story but it's full of drama! Some quick notes: 
> 
> Please make sure to be respectful and not send this to the people involved, and just enjoy.
> 
> Warning! In this chapter mentions negative comments, but doesn't go into full blown detail. But still, be safe and everything.

Sykkuno's PoV

In the corner of his screen he could see Corpse's character hop in the vent, making him gasp softly.

"Oh it's Corpse! I don't know if we should report this you guys, it is his first imposter game of the night." Sykkuno said to his chat.

He was glad there was the rule where you couldn't read chat as crewmate, because there were always people who were mad he let someone off the hook. It wasn't too big of a deal, he played how he wanted and if his friends were having fun so was he.

He continued to play, mindlessly doing tasks. They were doing proximity Among Us, going on three hours now, and he had decided to actually try to get a task win. It wasn't often they got one, and he was feeling a bit spicy as Bretman would say.

There was a flash on his screen, showing a dead body was discovered. The meeting screen popped up, and Rae was the one to speak. "I found Ludwig's body in admin, Corpse didn't you just come from there?" She asked, quick to accuse. 

"I passed by it, but never went through it. I walked in from the left side, and was walking towards vitals." Corpse spoke, his voice calm as he lied. 

"Where was everyone?" Toast asked.

"Ash and Brooke were together in O2 when I passed by, I was on my way to reactor." 5up said, making the two agree with his statement. Sykkuno unmuted himself and decided to lie as well. 

"I was checking vitals when Corpse walked in, Ludwig was still alive at that point. So it must have happened really quick, how do we know this isn't a self-report?" He asked, hovering his mouse over Rae's character. 

"Sykkuno we were alone in Medbay, that would have given me time to kill you but I didn't. Because I'm not the imposter." 

"Unless it was to form an alibi." Toast said suddenly, and Sykkuno hit the vote button. Other's started following suit, and soon Rae was ejected. 

The game went on and eventually there was a double kill, the defeat screen popped up showing Corpse and Brooke as the imposters. "I knew it!" Rae exclaimed while the others laughed.

"Sykkuno! You shrimp, letting Corpse get away with venting and killing Ludwig!" Lily exclaimed, making him cover his mouth and giggle.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Lily." He said, not missing the small chuckle from Corpse. Sykkuno smiled at the sound, blocking out everything else as the others chatted before starting another game. 

He let out a small gasp again, seeing that he got imposter this round with Rae. "Guys, can you give me a second? I have to run to the bathroom real quick." He said, earning a few 'okays' while some people stayed near him. 

He pulled out his earphones, and stood up completely unaware that chat could see his hidden outfit.

~•~ 

He stopped in front of Corpse's door, smiling slightly as he heard the man talking to someone. Sykkuno found himself excited for after the stream, knowing full well he gets to cuddle with Corpse afterwards. 

He continued to walk back to his streaming room, quickly opening the door and moving to his desk. Grabbing his headphones, he sat back at his desk and put them back on. "Hey guys I'm back!" He greeted, both to chat and the two people around him. 

"Hi Sykkuno!" Rae said, followed by Corpse. Sykkuno glanced at his chat, his heart sinking suddenly. 

"Oh no..." He said softly, not realizing he was unmuted. He started reading the messages, some were supportive and others became downright negative as he realized they had seen his outfit. They had seen the skirt.

He thought he'd been careful, placing the camera just right so no one would see. He wasn't careful enough it seems. Chat was whizzing by, some people calling others out for saying mean things. However Sykkuno wasn't focused on those messages, the ones trying to defend him, he was looking at the mean ones. 

"Kunno?" 

"Sy?" 

Both voices going unnoticed by him as he felt himself spiraling deeper into the comments. "Corpse, don't you dare snitch on me for this. Chat shut the fuck up." Rae said suddenly, her tone snapping Sykkuno out of his thoughts. 

"O-Oh what? Sorry guys.." He said softly, cringing at the way he sounded. "Sy, wha-" Corpse started, only to be cut off by a meeting being called. 

"Um, are the imposters good? There's been no kills since we started." Brooke asked.

"Maybe there's no imposters, and we're all crew." Ludwig joked, earning a small chuckle from the group. All but three people laughed, making the lobby go quiet. 

"Hey you guys, is everything okay?" Toast asked, and Sykkuno couldn't seem to reply. He moved his cursor suddenly, and disconnected from the game. Without saying a word he ended stream, making him feel guilty for not even saying goodbye to anyone. 

His phone buzzed beside him several times, but he couldn't bring himself to look at it. Hot tears formed in his eyes, threatening to fall. This was supposed to be a good stream, but he messed it up. He messed up his friends game and streams too, all because he slipped up.

It was going to be over social media, the whole world was going to know he messed up. His vision blurred as a sob escaped him, sounding almost broken. The words chat spoke swirling around his mind didn't help, as he continued to let his emotions out. He slowly brought his knees up to his chest, curling in on himself as he cried.

There was the sound of his door opening, but he didn't acknowledge it until there was the feeling of arms around him. 

"Oh Sy, what happened?" 

~•~

Corpse's PoV: (Moments before)

What started out as a good stream, ended up taking a turn for the worse. Before things went downhill it was Corpse's first imposter game of the night. Corpse had purposefully vented in front of Sykkuno, knowing full well his boyfriend wouldn't tell anyone. 

The game went on from there, with Sykkuno backing him to the point where even Rae was voted out. Not long after, the victory screen appeared on his screen as he and Brooke committed a double kill. 

"I knew it!" Rae called, earning the groups laughter in response. Corpse's attention quickly shifting over to a comment Lily made about Sykkuno, who was pretending he didn't know what she meant. A small chuckle escaped from him as he listened, knowing that Sykkuno would hear it. 

The lobby had quickly been filled, and started quickly. Normally it took a bit before the leader, in this case Rae, clicked on it but it was most likely an accident. The words crewmate popped up on his screen, making him roll his eyes. Last game was probably his only imposter game he'd get tonight. 

"Guys, can you give me a second? I have to run to the bathroom real quick" Sykkuno said softly. There were choruses of 'okays' that followed, everyone going off to do their tasks but Rae and Corpse. 

"Last time this happened, there was the Babushka Incident of 2020." Rae said dramatically. Corpse found himself shaking his head as he laughed. 

"Don't tell me this going to be the sequel to those events." He said, knowing full well this could go the same way. Rae's red character moved closer to him as she spoke. "I guess we'll have to find ou-BABUSHKA!" She shouted, as she stopped her character from moving. Nothing happened, which made both of them go into a fit of giggles. 

Before anything else was said, there was the sound of Sykkuno's voice. "Hey guys I'm back!" He greeted cheerfully, making a smile form on Corpse's face. Look, it might seem silly to others but just hearing his boyfriend's voice raised his serotonin. 

"Hi Sykkuno!" He heard Rae say. He repeated her, just more calmly. Just as he was about to move to go do some tasks, he froze hearing Sykkuno's tone change as he spoke. 

"Oh no.." Sykkuno said softly. Corpse sat up straighter at his voice, worry suddenly starting to sleep into his thoughts. They were met with silence, which only made the worry grow. Rae was the first to speak.

"Kunno?" 

"Sy?" He asked softly, trying to keep himself calm. He knew that this wasn't Sykkuno messing around, he knew just by his voice. They didn't get a response, and Corpse found his leg bouncing slightly. Rae suddenly spoke up, her voice sounding serious and full of anger.

"Corpse don't you dare snitch on me for this." She started, making Corpse a bit confused. That is, until she continued. "Chat shut the fuck up." 

He found himself tensing at the sound of her voice. Something serious was going on, it was serious enough for Rae to basically out herself as imposter for reading chat. She'd never used that tone before, at least around Corpse. Granted he received the shovel talk from her about dating Sykkuno, but even then it wasn't serious like this. 

"O-Oh what? Sorry guys.." Sykkuno said softly, voice sounding close to a whisper. Corpse felt his phone buzz in his pocket, but he ignored it. 

"Sy, wha-" he started, only to be cut off by a meeting being called. He cused under his breath, his eyes glancing at the door. His boyfriend was just down the hall upset, and Corpse wanted to go to him. There was the sound of his phone buzzing again, so he grabbed it while the other's talked. Two messages from Rae.

Rae: Corpse...they know Sykkuno wears skirts. I don't know what happened but they know.  
Rae: They were apparently being dicks in kunno's chat, and a bit in mine so I called them out. 

Corpse froze as he read the messages, his eyes moving over to look at his own chat. It was against the rules yes, but if his chat was also talking bad, he would put a stop to it. Before he could get a good look, everyone in the lobby started talking.

"What happened to Sykkuno? Why'd he disconnect?" 5up  
asked. 

"Chat's saying he stopped his stream too." Rae said softly. Corpse found himself starting to panic, this was not good. Yes, there was a part of him that was saying panicking was irrational but he wasn't listening to that part. 

A bunch of questions started getting asked but Corpse blocked them out, quickly disconnecting from the game as well. He didn't care if it seemed suspicious at this point, that would be for a later time. 

"I'm going to end the stream here, sorry." Is all Corpse said before closing the stream. He'd have to post an apology on twitter later, but that could wait. Corpse stood up quickly, feeling a bit light headed as he did so. 

He found himself quickly rushing to Sykkuno's room where he was streaming, and opened the door. To say his heart broke at the sight in front of him would be an understatement. Sykkuno was sitting in his chair, face covered in fresh tears as his knees were brought up to his chest. He looked small and fragile, which is something Corpse knows he is not. 

He quickly rushed over, engulfing Sykkuno into a hug. Well the best he could do in their current position. "Oh Sy, what happened?" Corpse asked softly. The other man didn't say anything, just wrapped his own arms around Corpse. Without thinking, Corpse helped him up and lead him somewhere where it was more comfortable for them. Thankfully there was a small couch in the room. 

He sat down, pulling Sykkuno against his side as soon as the latter sat down. Sykkuno rubbed his eyes, attempting to stop the tears as he spoke up. "I-I thought my camera was angled different, but I messed up somehow." He started, his voice unsteady. 

"W-When I got up to leave, I guess they noticed the skirt. I didn't- I didn't know Corpse, I thought it was all fine. But when I came back chat was going crazy. Some people were defending me, and such but I wasn't paying attention to those ones. There were so many mean comments, so many. Certain names were thrown out there, and just general insults. E-Everyone is going to know now, because this will spread on the internet. Our friends are going to hate me, they're probably already mad because I left. Everyone is going to be s-" He cut himself off with a quiet sob.

Corpse gently grabbed the others face, attempting to wipe away the tears. "No one is going to be mad at you, if they are then something is seriously wrong with them. People in chat have no right to say terrible things to you, especially about matters than don't involve them." He noticed Sykkuno leaning against his hands as his tears slowly stopped. 

Corpse fought off the smile threatening to slip at the small gesture. 

"Our friends will understand why you left, so don't worry about that either. Now, as for what was said I don't want you to believe any word of it. Sy, you look absolutely amazing in what you wear. It could be anything from jeans and a hoodie, to a skirt and knee highs and you'd still look absolutely stunning. Like holy shit, you have no idea." This time he didn't fight off his smile as Sykkuno started to laugh. 

Corpse leaned forward and placed a small kiss on top of the others head. Sykkuno pulled away, giving Corpse one of his rare uncovered smiles. 

"Thank you for helping me feel better." He said, voice sounding happier. 

"Of course. We'll get through this Sy, even if that means I gotta kiss you everywhere to make you smile."

"Is that a promise?" Sykkuno asked, still smiling at him.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop two am writing gets us this lol. Anyway, if anyone wants to be mean about what other people wear they can simply leave. Anyone can wear whatever they please, and we should all respect that. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys liked this one! Next chapter is pure fluff :)


	6. Chapter 6: In Which Sykkuno Is Completely Happy and Corpse Supports Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno had been a bit sad after the events that took place the other night, however his community and friends show their support. Corpse himself is being supportive in his own way, and that is in any way that makes Sykkuno laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, this story is at it's end. This is the final chapter, It's kinda short but sweet.
> 
> Thank you all for your support when it came to this story, it truly means a lot to me. So again thanks.
> 
> Remember, be respectful and enjoy :)

Sykkuno's PoV: 

It was a few days later, and Sykkuno was currently sitting on the couch in the living room. Corpse was busy adding the finishing touches to his current song, so Sykkuno was entertaining himself. 

He got on twitter, a small smile forming on his face as he received countless notifications from his friends tagging him. It had taken him a day or so after his chat found out about his clothing choice to even touch his phone. Corpse had understood, as he himself occasionally dropped off the face of the world. 

Thankfully when he gathered the courage to even look at his phone, he had countless positive messages from his friends and community. There was a small sigh, taking his attention from his phone. Corpse was walking into the room looking drained, however his eyes lighting up as he looked at Sykkuno. 

"Hey Corpse. Did you finish the song?" Sykkuno asked, setting his phone to the side as Corpse sat beside him. There was a small nod, before there was a weight resting on his shoulder. Holding back a giggle, he reached up and messed with Corpse's hair. "You better listen to it on repeat." Corpse said in a teasing tone. 

The giggle Sykkuno held back previously escaped, slightly muffled as his hand covered his mouth. "M-Maybe, I still have to listen to it first!" He said after a moment, keeping his mouth covered as he smiled. 

Corpse moved his head away, eyes crinkling in amusement. Sykkuno could tell he was smiling behind his mask. "Oh? Well I think you'd like it, I mean I took inspiration from you." 

Sykkuno tilted his head, confused. "Me?" 

Corpse's eyes glanced down at Sykkuno's legs, that wear currently covered in a pair of knee highs, before turning his attention back to his face. "Mhm, let's say that maybe it has something to do with knee highs." He teased, making Sykkuno's face redden. 

Sykkuno gave him a soft shove to his side, letting out an "Oh Jesus". 

The other burst into a fit of giggles, the sound of slight wheezing in between. Sykkuno shook his head as he watched his laughing boyfriend, both feeling embarrassed and flattered. Corpse managed to calm himself down before turning back towards Sykkuno. 

"I really hope you like the song Sy." Corpse said softly, earning a small smile from Sykkuno. "Of course I'll like it, you made it!" Sykkuno exclaimed, not missing the way the other shook his head fondly. 

"Sy. You're really fucking cute." 

Sykkuno giggled in response, finding his face feeling warmer than earlier. "Y-Your'e not too bad yourself." He said.

There was the feeling of arms suddenly around him, as he was pulled onto Corpse's lap. Sykkuno tensed slightly, feeling nervous that he was hurting the latter. "Hey I'm okay. Today isn't too bad and everything." Corpse reassured.

Sykkuno felt himself relax against the other, ignoring the slight anxiety. There was a feeling of Corpse's hands gently messing with the skin above his socks. The soft shorts he left a good portion of skin visible between his socks and them. "You know, I'm really proud of you." Corpse said softly, surprising Sykkuno.

"How come?" He asked, feeling a bit confused. The feeling of Corpse's hands stilled as they rested on his thighs. His eyes held an unreadable emotion, making Sykkuno's confusion grow.

"You just are really strong, especially in these last few days. I've uh- I've seen some people make some unsavoury comments, but thankfully your community seems to be willing to fight anyone who talks shit. Still, you've been doing well with handling it I think." Corpse looked a bit unsure as he spoke. Sykkuno have him a small, uncovered, smile.

"W-Well when I have you and a lot of other people accepting me, it's easier to handle." Sykkuno said, earning a small sigh from the other. It wasn't an annoyed one, more of a content one.

"I'm glad Sy."

Sykkuno glanced at the mask resting over his boyfriend's face, before leaning forward and pressing a small kiss on Corpse's nose. A small chuckle escaped from the other, his chest vibrating slightly.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Corpse asked, fondness clear in his tone. 

"You can let me win at our next among us game." Sykkuno said giving mischievous smile. The roll of the other's eyes told him the answer before words were spoken.

"Not gonna happen baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this, I wasn't sure if this would have been the best ending but ta-da.
> 
> Remember this is based on their online personas, please don't send any content relating to the actual people. Anyway thanks for reading!
> 
> Bye bye :)


End file.
